


Viejo Cuervo

by OrangePortal24



Category: RWBY
Genre: Basado en el ultimo capitulo de RWBY, F/F, F/M, La muerte de Summer, Los personajes no me pertenecen pertenecen a Rooster Teeth, M/M, Personajes Originales - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8948689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangePortal24/pseuds/OrangePortal24
Summary: Qrow Branwen  el no tan viejo cazador había hecho promesas en toda su vida, algunas no cumplidas y otras atadas a él como cadenas pero esta promesa era diferente…





	

Se escuchaba el crujir de la nieve bajo los zapatos de ambos cazadores el paisaje era tan blanco y no había perdonado nada ni un alma, la última bala callo por el lado de la cazadora mientras que el otro cazador aún seguía peleando con su guadaña con un pestañeo sabía que la pelea había terminado, los cuerpos de los Grimm había caído a un costado.  
-Estas cosas son cada vez más grandes y fuertes – pronuncio el cazador guardando su arma   
-Son tiempos diferentes y nuevas amenazas llegaran pronto, además no es como si no los combatiéramos desde el inicio de los tiempos – dijo la cazadora sonriéndole   
Ambos cazadores caminaron por el bosque cubierto de nieve, tenían que encontrar un punto de reunión para su equipo.  
-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-dijo el cazador -¿Por qué lo elegiste ah el?-   
-Mmmmm hay cosas que se pueden cambiar Qrow y hay otras que simplemente no tienen remedio – dijo la cazadora sonriéndole   
-yo sé lo que hizo mi hermana y sé que no tiene justificación pero eso no te hace responsable a ti - el cazador tomo por el brazo a la cazadora y la atrajo hacia el – Estoy enamorado de ti ……- dijo el cazador .  
-Siempre tan importuno Qrow …..- dijo la cazadora apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del cazador   
-Igual que tu Summer…-   
……………………………………………………………….  
Era verdad que él no servía para el amor , había salido con un sinfín de chicas hermosas y atractivas incluso fue novio de la hija más importante de los Schnee , Winter Schnee pero al final su corazón solo le pertenecía a una chica ……..hace 3 años después de la graduación su amigo y líder de equipo decidió aventurarse con su hermana y el producto de ambos había dado como resultado una niña Yang Xiao Long , su hermana era considera una de las mejores y más fuertes cazadoras de toda la familia Branwen pero aun sin importar lo fuerte que fuera y lo cruel , no evitaba que Qrow pensara en que su hermana había abandonado a su hija para ser la líder de la familia Branwen .  
Ahora estaba sentado al pie de las escaleras de la casa de Taiyang, observando al pobre exlíder del equipo STRQ con su hija de 2 años en los brazos paseando de esquina a esquina del pasillo.  
-Hey Tai ella es fuerte, no tienes por qué preocuparte – dijo Qrow, a pesar de que sabía que sus palabras eran verdaderas su mente jugaba de otra manera y también no podía evitar el miedo y solo lo disimulaba.  
-Eso no evita el peligro para ella o él bebe´, podrá derrotar a un sinfín de Grimm pero un hijo es diferente….lo sé por qué lo vi con tu hermana – Taiyang dejo de caminar para hacer una pausa ante la mención de su exmujer.  
Una de las puertas de la habitación de arriba se abrió y dejo ver a la partera –Felicidades señor Xiao Long es una niña – dijo la partera sonriendo, Qrow pudo relajarse mentalmente para levantarse subir las escaleras detrás de él le seguía Tai .  
Tai fue el primero en entrar a la habitación con una niña somnolienta en sus brazos, Summer descansaba la espalda contra la cabecera de la cama sostenía un pequeño bulto de tela blanca.  
-¿Cómo te encuentras, estas bien, necesitas que traiga algo?- pregunto Tai   
-Estamos bien – sonrió summer dejando ver al bebe´, una cabecita de cabello oscuro y piel blanca se dejó ver, Qrow sintió una fuerte punzada en el corazón al ver al pequeño bebe´ y pensar que una vez más él había perdido en el amor.  
-¡Tengo una hermanita!- dijo Yang rascando sus ojos y acercando su cara para poder ver más al bebe´  
Tai se hizo a un lado y con un gesto sutil le indico a Qrow que podía acercarse   
-Hey…. así que tuviste un renacuajo- dijo Qrow bromeando   
-Entonces es el renacuajo más lindo que he visto – dijo summer levantando al bebe´ y poniéndolo en los brazos de Qrow, como si fuera por instinto la bebe´ abrió sus ojos y vio directamente a Qrow .  
-Ojos plateados…..- miro con preocupación   
-Es un rasgo que no se puede evitar Qrow…. Pero hasta que ella tenga la edad suficiente me gustaría que mantuviéramos el secreto – dijo la cazadora sosteniendo la manita de su bebé   
-Lo prometo…-  
A pesar de que Qrow tenía que cumplir con su promesa, la preocupación lo invadía, la furia y celos se apoderaban del cada vez que veía al amor de su vida con Tai , él era su amigo pero también se había convertido en su rival .  
El tiempo paso rápidamente y cada ex miembro del equipo STRQ tomo sus respectivos puestos, Tai se convirtió en maestro junto con Qrow aun que el objetivo de Qrow era diferente, Ozpin era su mejor amigo y las tareas que le dejaba a cargo eran especiales.  
-¡Tio Qrow ¡- grito la pequeña Rubí Rose de 2 años   
-Hey pequeña lagartija- revolvió el cabello de su sobrina   
-nos alegra que hayas llegado – dijo summer cargando a su hija   
-Es raro en ustedes hacer una junta tan lejos del consejo-   
-Es para evitar que las voces corran libremente – dijo Ozpin saliendo de entre la sala de estar   
-No es una junta para niños Ozpin…- era claro que lo habían tomado por sorpresa   
-Sabes que es el lugar más apartado de Patch – bajo las escaleras Tai con Yang siguiéndole –Cariño sería mejor dejar a las niñas en sus camas- , ambas niñas protestaron pero al final había terminado en sus habitaciones.  
-Bien demos inicio a esto – dijo Ozpin acomodándose los lentes y sentándose en el comedor –La reina está atacando de nuevo… y esta vez es más grave de lo que pensamos , las doncellas de primavera he invierno nos están ayudando –  
-¿Peeeroo? Siempre hay un pero contigo Ozpin y sé que si no fuera importante no estarías aquí hablando con nosotros que es lo que esta fuera de tus manos – menciono Qrow sentado en una esquina   
Ozpin suspiro y de un completo modo relajado paso a la seriedad completa – Los Grimm se están acercando a la ciudad nuestros refuerzos no son tan fuertes y han surgido nuevas especies, Oobleck se está encargando de eso pero….me veo en la penosa necesidad de convocar a cada ex equipo, sería de gran ayuda si ustedes tomaran el frente en la batalla -   
La seriedad los invadió por un momento y solo se podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente   
-Iremos- dijo summer ganándose la mirada de su marido y de Qrow   
-¡Espera es precipitado summer piensa en nuestras hijas!- reprendió Tai   
-Esto es el futuro que le dejaremos a nuestras hijas Taiyang , y me sentiría feliz de ver que ellas siguieran nuestro legado –   
Tai bajo la mirada y apretó fuertemente sus puños, él sabía que la decisión de su esposa era una de las más difíciles.  
-Partiremos mañana – anuncio summer –No importa si voy sola –   
-Summer……¡Iré contigo! – dijo Tai   
-Siempre tan importuna Summer –   
-Igual que tu Qrow- sonrió summer


End file.
